


Saving Daylight

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, Anniversary, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Coming Out, Condoms, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Light Angst, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sleeping Together, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first anniversary, and as hard as they try, Mark and Nicky can't manage to get enough time for some celebratory sex.  Though maybe it's all the sneaking around that's the problem, and maybe it just isn't worth trying to hide it any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Daylight

Nicky loved Mark's hands.

They were gorgeous. Thick, almost chubby fingers that fidgeted when he was anxious, tugging at his own clothes, drumming on his chin or thigh when he was thinking. Soft palms that were always so careful, like Mark was constantly sure he was about to break something, smooth on Nicky's skin while one of those gorgeous thick fingers stroked around the edge of his entrance, nail scraping just enough to tickle.

“Oh. Yes,” Nicky muttered, looking down into heavy blue eyes that had a cheeky sparkle lighting their depths. “Jesus, yes.”

“Want me to fuck you?” Mark's voice was sweet but his smile was wicked. “I can if you want."

“I don't want to inconvenience y... oh.” Nicky's retort was interrupted by the tongue that lapped up the back of his balls, so close to the spot Mark was still stroking. “Ehm.” He'd lost the ability to form sentences, all of a sudden. “You... fuck, Marky.”

“Hmm?” He got another teasing smirk. “You say something?”

“I love you?”

“Brilliant. I was wondering.” A low rumbling chuckle swept the length of Nicky's body when Mark bent to mouth his balls again, tongue teasing.  
  
“Shit, that's nice,” Nicky mumbled, hand beginning to stroke himself slowly. No urgency, not now. They didn't even have to be up for another hour. Plenty of time. “Turn around. I want to suck you.”

“No. I'm busy.” Nicky smiled fondly, the fingers of his free hand beginning to card through short dark hair. Mark began to nibble teasingly at the side of his cock, fingers still working the rim of his hole, playing over loosening muscles but not going in, not yet, just slowly softening him up while pinpricks of pleasure twanged through Nicky's body. A kiss soothed the delicate nips, tongue playing up the side of his shaft.

“Mmm...” Nicky sighed, stretching under the luxury of Mark's gentle preparation. “Could let you do that forever.” He got a small smile back, affectionate and naughty in one go. “Go slow, okay? Want to make this last.”

“Can't believe it's been a whole year,” Mark murmured, finger dipping in slightly. Nicky twitched, exhaled sharply when it dipped in again. A tongue slid over his slit, then pointed, pressing in. Nicky hitched one leg up, trying to make more room, his knee flopping out a minute later when Mark breathed hot air over the damp skin.

“I know... ah!” His hips went off the bed without him telling them to as the finger shoved suddenly deep. It drew back out slowly then sank in again, so gradually it was torture. “Fuuuuck...!” he whimpered, fingers tightening in Mark's hair. “Sure I can't return the favour?”

“Later,” Mark mumbled, his tongue caught up with drawing slow patterns up Nicky's shaft. “I want to still have enough left to shag you with.”

“I won't bring you off.”

“Of course you will,” Mark argued, pulling back to look up. His finger was still thrusting so so slowly and it was hard to make eye-contact when Nicky's whole face kept twitching. A second later another finger started to push in as well, the two of them stroking the rim for a moment before edging in together. Nicky whimpered, trying not to drive back.

“I won't. I'll be good.”

“You will. That's the problem,” Mark argued. “You'll be amazing, and then you'll be swallowing before I can get it in.” He pried Nicky's fingers from his hair, began to kiss the digits one-by-one. “We've got ages, okay?”

“Yeah.” Nicky sighed, flopping back and enjoying the feeling of fingers spreading him, his fingers carding back into soft hair when Mark took up sucking slowly on the head of his cock, his tongue pulsing slowly at the underside. It was sort of nice, like a little massage. Nicky heard himself moan, felt his balls began to draw up as he was pulled gradually, unstoppably towards his climax. A third finger nudged at him, stroking slowly and moving with the others, the three of them sliding in so deep and smooth it had to be witchcraft.

“So sexy,” he heard Mark mumble, felt it, hot breath and low vibrations on the head of his cock, then that mouth slid down, taking almost all of him in at once in one smooth dip, then back up again, tongue tracing every crease and ridge and curve. He looked up, and the sight was even better than the feel, his fist wrapped around the base and holding the head to the flat of a wet tongue, eyes hungry as he licked slowly and teasingly, pointing into the slit on the way past.

The fingers sank a little deeper this time, curled on the way out, and Nicky gasped out a whimper.

“Oh Jesus,” he muttered, heard Mark laugh. “Do that again.”

“This?” The fingers scraped over his prostate again while Nicky moaned out loud, his free hand fisting in the sheets at the sudden electric pressure, his cock twitching between full lips that closed around him and sank down again.

“Fuck me,” Nicky breathed, arching into another careful touch. “I'm so ready.”

Mark didn't reply. His mouth was too full. But fingers crooked again, making Nicky yelp.

“Cheeky fucker,” he chuckled when he felt Mark begin to laugh. A hand stroked over his belly, fingers poking him gently in the navel while the corners of his boyfriend's mouth tweaked up into a smile around lips that were stretched wide. “Get up here. I want you.”

Fingers drew out slowly, mouth sliding off with a pop and a friendly lick, and then he was crawling up, stalking, and Nicky giggled as gentle butterfly kisses began to pepper his face and neck.

“Happy anniversary, babe.”

“Ditto,” Mark murmured. “Gonna shag you rotten.”

“Gonna let you.” Nicky smirked as fingers trailed down his chest, brushing over his erection then clasping around Mark's own, lining them up. Nicky lifted his leg to catch a solid waist, feeling deliciously open.

“Need you,” Mark rumbled. Blunt pressure circled him for a moment and then...

“Nicky!” There was a loud banging on the door. They both froze, eyes wide. “You awake?”

“I'm up, Kian!” Nicky called back, playfully swatting Mark when the younger boy shot a teasing look at the part of him that was definitely 'up'. “What's wrong?”

“Jake's going spare! What are you doing?”

“It's only ten-fifteen!”

“It's eleven-fifteen!” There was a pause while they both stared at each other in disbelief. “Did you forget to reset for daylight savings?”

“Shit,” Mark whispered. Nicky covered his face and groaned. Fuck.

“Sorry, Ki! I'm getting ready now!”

“Car's going in ten minutes! Have you seen Mark? He's not in his room!”

“Shit. Shit. Shit,” Mark whispered, already rolling off the bed. “Shit, shit, shit.”

“I dunno! Maybe he's in the shower?” They both winced as they waited for Kian to process the lie. “I'll try him again when I'm dressed! Be five minutes!”

“Cheers!” Footsteps thudded away down the hall.

“Shit,” Mark groaned, dashing into the bathroom, the water turned on a second later. Nicky joined him, rinsing off soap as fast as he was rubbing it on. He was still hard, they both were, and it was so, so difficult feeling that gorgeous cock rubbing against him as they manoeuvred their way around each other in the shower and not doing anything about it. Mark turned the hot off first and they both stood under the cold for a second, Mark's eyes hungry and disappointed as they watched the promise of that morning disappear.

Nicky went out first, checked that there was no-one to notice Mark coming out of his room as well, and then they went downstairs, his stretched-out arse rubbing inside his jeans with every step.

Fingers slid down the back of his jeans as they stood in the lift, Nicky staring straight ahead and trying to ignore the sickening feeling of sinking in a precarious metal box.

“Oh,” he muttered as two pushed inside him. He swallowed hard, caught Mark's cheeky smirk as he stared straight ahead at the lift doors, the fingers pushing in slowly then twisting suddenly fast. Nicky hissed, felt them begin to pull out again. The hand dropped back to Mark's side just as the doors dinged open.

“Love you.”

“Cheeky fucker,” Nicky replied, getting a grin. “You're supposed to be the shy, quiet one.”

“Since when?”

“It's your thing. Role. You're the shy one.”

“Am I? I'm sorry, I'll try not to break character.” He got a teasing nudge. “Which one are you, then?”

“I'm the sexy one.”

“You? Really?” Mark pulled a face. “Are you sure? I thought that was Kian?”

“Kian?!” Nicky shoved him. “Jesus, one year and you're already looking at _Kian_?!”

“Broadening my horizons. Which one is he, then?”

“He's the stroppy one. And Shane's the farmer. And...” Nicky paused, swallowing. It had only been three weeks since that awful announcement, the even worse press conference. He was angry, he could admit it. So angry he wanted to throw things whenever he thought of it.

“Bryan was the funny one.”

“Yeah,” Nicky sighed. Fingers touched his shoulder for a second, just friendly, as they began to cross the lobby. “Well, someone else'll have to be the funny one.”

“I could be the funny one.”

“No you couldn't.”

“I'm funny.”

“You are,” Nicky agreed. “But you're not interview funny. You're surprisingly funny. You're all quiet, and then you come out with something really clever and it's brilliant. It'd ruin it if you were mental all the time and cracking stupid jokes.”

“Oh.” Mark scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully. “Well, I can be the sexy one instead, if you like.”

“You already are.” He wanted to reach out and take Mark's hand, all of a sudden. The idea of not doing it seemed almost impossible. But they were in public and nobody knew. Not about this.

It had made sense, at the beginning, not telling anyone. Nicky had just ended things with Georgina and Mark had been very kind and sweet about it, coming over and making sure he was okay all the time, bringing him things and handing him tissues and being generally comforting. He was good like that. Was always looking out for everyone else and always seemed to know what to say, even if it meant saying nothing while Nicky just needed a bit of silence to brood.

And then one day they'd just...

Not that it hadn't been a surprise. Kissing your best friend, and then trading a handjob with your best friend was not first on his list of things that he'd expected to happen, but after that it had accelerated pretty fast. Fuck buddies was probably the most appropriate description and Nicky was perfectly okay with that. Because after the first moments of halting awkwardness and the startling revelation that Mark was, in fact, extremely gay, he'd discovered that sex with Mark was maybe one of his favourite things in the whole world.

So they'd kept things under wraps. It was a bit hard to explain. Sneaking off all the time and having a grope, feeling a hand surreptitiously grab his arse with the other lads walking just ahead of them, he'd be lying if he said it wasn't a bit exciting.

Then, one day, it had stopped being enough.

So yeah, one year to to the day since Nicky had put all his cards out on the table and asked Mark if maybe they could make this something more, something real and legitimate that wasn't getting a blowjob in his dressing room before a show, though it wasn't like they didn't do that now. But now it was with the rather sweet knowledge that he was it. That Mark wasn't blowing other people – not that he had been anyway – but a tangible sense that Mark was his. Nicky's.

And Mark had quietly said that that sounded fantastic.

And then two weeks later he'd told Nicky he loved him.

“Love you,” Nicky whispered while they were still out of earshot. He could see Shane and Kian, looking expectant, Jake on his phone nearby.

“Love you,” Mark whispered back.

 

*

 

“So you're starting the tour tonight in Belfast...”

They all nodded politely. The ride to the London radio station had gone okay. Mark had confirmed that he had in fact been in the shower when Kian had knocked and he must've forgotten about daylight savings as well, ha ha, my mistake, then smirked at Nicky when everybody else looked away, obviously not missing the way Nicky was shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

It wasn't like he'd been fucked. That was a feeling he was used to, had been since over a year ago when he'd hesitantly let Mark finger him for a bit and enjoyed it so much that they'd gone all the way a few days later. He'd never been fucked by a man before and it was sort of nice, knowing Mark was the only one he'd done that with.

This was like an ellipsis on the end of a sentence. Like, Mark was about to fuck me and...

And now he was all stretched out, with a raging case of blue balls and feeling like there needed to be something else. Some sort of punctuation mark or climactic moment or just bloody something that wasn't him sitting in a radio station with a stretched arsehole and half an erection while one of the DJs asked what it was like not having Bryan any more.

It was shit, thank you for asking.

“It's like losing a member of our family...” Kian started, then proceeded to waffle some crap about stronger together. Shane pointed out that at least they all fit in one car now. Apparently he was trying to be the funny one. Mark rolled his eyes.

They asked about how Shane's marriage was, whether there were wedding bells yet for Kian and Jodi. And hey, Nicky and Mark, you're single, how's that going.

“No, I'm okay. I'm just not up for settling down yet.” Mark shrugged. “I don't know. When I find it, I'll find it, basically. I'm so busy at the moment with this anyway I'd feel bad dating someone and then disappearing on a tour or whatever.” Nicky just shrugged and smiled vaguely, knowing they wouldn't touch the subject of his broken engagement if he didn't. Nobody needed awkwardness on mid-morning radio.

“Anyway, while these two are getting loved up we can go off and get up to mischief together,” Nicky piped up. He watched a smile flicker over Marks lips.

“Or Nicky can and I'll watch from the bar.” Mark laughed.

The interview wrapped up fairly quickly after that. Nicky was relieved. He'd been rubbing himself against the seat the whole time, probably looked like he had crabs or something, but he couldn't help it, especially when he saw the way Mark was watching him, his eyes getting darker and cheeks getting pinker as time went by. Then getting back into the car and feeling fingers surreptitiously brush the back of his knee, sliding into the crease while Kian sat on Mark's other side, staring out the window.

He was sitting like that, Mark's fingers slowly fucking the back of his knee, when Kian spoke.

“I hope there's catering on this shoot thing. I'm starving.”

“What shoot?” Mark asked. It was news to Nicky as well. He'd thought they were going back to the hotel, was already planning the exact order in which Mark's clothes were going to come off. The fingers paused, pulled away slightly when Shane turned around to look at them.

“Smash Hits. Interview and photos.”

“Since when?” Nicky asked.

“Since we were talking about it at dinner last night.” Shane raised an eyebrow. Dinner last night, when he'd also been carefully considering whether he'd take Mark's shirt or trousers off first. He'd gone with shirt, in the end, mostly because Mark had already been kicking off his boxers before Nicky had had a chance to touch him, and had been just about tackled to the bed for his efforts. “I thought I was supposed to be the dim one.”

“No, you're the farmer,” Nicky sighed, got a scowl, though Kian laughed. “Shit, I was looking forward to a nap.”

“Late night?” Kian asked. “Or just getting old?”

“Late night.” Shane turned back around. Mark's finger settled into the back of his knee again. Nicky bit his lip, trying to stifle a moan.

They had considered telling the others. At first it had been Mark not wanting to. He wasn't at all secure about his sexuality, was still sort of drifting on the rather misguided idea that he wasn't gay or anything, it was just Nicky. Nicky had always sort of been interested in boys but hadn't spared it much thought, not while he was in a long term relationship, so things had just sort of worked out for a while, both of them drifting in the nebula of their indefinite sexualities. The secrecy was easier. If they didn't have to explain it to anyone else they didn't have to explain it to each other. Or themselves.

But then three words had been dropped in his lap and Nicky hadn't felt indefinite at all.

He suspected they would soon. They'd discussed it at length. Things were accelerating a bit too fast to keep hiding it and he didn't want to do the sneaking around any more. The heart-in-your-throat moments when they thought they were about to get caught. It was a bit fun sometimes, the excitement, but it wasn't the same as being able to sit across Mark and dinner and just take his hand. Or share a room without having to sneak down the hall as though they were doing something wrong.

And then Bryan had quit.

Everybody was getting paranoid, he could see it. Trying to fill cracks that weren't there, just in case something else was amiss. The last thing they needed was everyone staring at them like a ticking time-bomb that was about to pull everything apart in some lover's tiff or breakup or scandal. Nicky got it.

But God he loved Mark.

 

*

 

The shoot was pretty standard. They stood together, changed places, posed a bit, changed places again. They reapplied his makeup. Camera flash, pose, a little to the left. He wandered off to go to the bathroom while Kian was doing his solo bits, was just shaking it off when he heard the door creak open and looked up, raising an eyebrow when Mark walked past, fingers brushing his shoulder before he disappeared into a stall.

The door closed behind him, but didn't lock.

Nicky swallowed hard. It was like that, was it? Mark didn't tend to do this stuff, was a bit private like that. Still, it was their anniversary, and it would be a real shame to not have sex at least once on their anniversary.

He was slammed against the wall before he even got the door shut, grunting when hands fisted in his shirt and just about lifted him off the floor, a scorching kiss sucking his mouth open while a tongue plunged inside, stealing his breath. He whimpered, grinding into the pretty insistent erection he could feel rubbing against him.

“Watch the clothes. I haven't done my shots yet,” he whispered.

“Sorry.” Mark winced. It was adorable, apologising while he was trying to be all devouring and spontaneous. Nicky yanked him into another kiss, felt hands travel down and slide into the back of his jeans, cupping his arse and tugging him in harder. Nicky moaned, heard a hitching gasp when Mark ground them together, teeth scraping at his lip in time with rolling hips.

“Oh. Yes.” Nicky panted. Fingers were working at his belt, yanking it open. “Do we have time?”

“If you're as close as I am, we're not going to need it,” Mark reasoned, nipping at his throat while his hands fumbled with buttons. “Been watching you all morning. You make me so fucking hard."

“Jesus,” Nicky groaned, reaching for Mark's belt as well. “Love it when you talk like that.”

“Hard not to. God you're sexy.” He was undone then, Mark's fingers pushing inside and snatching him up, pulling him out the gap. They both moaned, looking down at the evidence of Nicky's arousal. “Wanna suck you. Can I suck you?”

“If you like,” Nicky managed, fingers finding Mark's hair when the younger boy dropped to his knees with a grunt. “Fucking hell.” He whimpered when he was taken in. “Oh. Yes.” His eyes rolled back. Hot and wet and sucking. Tongue twisting against him while soft moans rumbled up his shaft. “Fuck.” He bit down on the palm of his hand, trying to stop the cries that were trying to escape. Fingers slid around, circling puckered muscles that seemed to shiver open under Mark's hand. “Ah...!” He looked up the ceiling, willing himself silent.

“Mmm...” The moan Mark made was sin. Nicky looked down, met hungry, hooded eyes and red lips that stretched, slick with saliva while Mark devoured him over and over.

“Yes...” Nicky gasped, the edge near. The answering chuckle was like fire burning through him. Mark's free hand was kneading himself through his own trousers and that was just the best, watching Mark bring himself off through the sheer pleasure of making Nicky feel good.

God he loved this boy.

“I love you,” he muttered, heard Mark whimper a reply. “I love you so fucking much, baby.”

“Mmm...” Mark was moaning again, his finger flicking against Nicky's entrance still. Too dry to go in but just teasing, nudging, making Nicky _want_.

“Nicky?”

They both froze. Like really perverted statues. Nicky took stock. Mark's mouth on his cock, finger in his arse, other hand clutching his own bulging crotch. Nicky's jeans undone and slowly sinking down his hips as gravity got the best of them.

“What, Shane?”

“Have you seen Mark?”

Nicky glanced around. The door was quite low to the ground. If Shane didn't bend down to look he probably wouldn't be able to see them. Mark was still frozen, eyes leaking slightly suffocated tears as he stared up at Nicky, his throat still full of cock.

“Uh... no. Think maybe he went out for a smoke?” he managed weakly, wincing as Mark began to slide slowly off, trying not to make too much noise. He was free a second later, wiped his mouth with one arm. Nicky pressed a finger to his lips, warning him to stay quiet. “I'm taking a shit, Shane. Leave me alone.”

“Too much information, mate.”

“Yeah, well don't interrupt me while I'm trying to roll one out,” Nicky retorted.

“Well... don't be too long. If we can't find Mark you're up next.”

“I'll be done when I'm done,” Nicky called back, his hand finding the loo roll and rattling it a little to sell the lie. “Check outside for Mark. You know he usually likes a smoke during these things.”

“Yeah, okay.” He expected retreating footsteps but instead they came closer, thudding into the stall next door. The door latched a second later. Nicky winced. Mark stood slowly, moving carefully so he didn't make any noise. He was still hard. It was delicious. Nicky wanted to grab it badly, pull it out and just consume it, but they were running out of time and Shane was right next door. He opened the stall carefully, heard it creak, and paused to let Mark slip out, smiling when Mark went to the door and pushed it open before slamming it shut again, wandering back over while Nicky began to wash his hands.

“Hey, Nico.”

“Hey Marky.” Nicky nodded. “Shane, I found him!”

“Where were you?”

“Having a smoke,” Mark called back, slipping back into the stall they'd just vacated. He couldn't go out like that, obviously, his jeans tented and his face all flushed. The door closed and Nicky heard him sit, could just about feel the waves of frustrated concentration radiating from the stall. He looked down at himself, wondering what the hell to do about his own predicament.

“If anybody's looking for me, I'm popping out for some air!” he called, tugging his jacket down a bit and trying to cover it.

“Don't go too far! Me and Kian only took ten minutes each. They'll want you as soon as Mark's done.”

“Thanks, Shay!”

He slipped out the hallway, sneaking through the first stairwell door he found and jogging down as fast as he could. When he came out it was on a small smoking patio in the back of the building that appeared to be more or less deserted.

He sank down onto a concrete bench with a relieved sigh.

Which still didn't fix the predicament of...

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself, looking down at the evidence of what Mark had done to him. What he always did. Because Mark was ridiculously sexy, especially when he was being adventurous, saying hot, desperate things and sucking him in and...

Those thoughts were not helping.

His mam. His mam and ice cold baths and Kian in a bikini and tax returns and Freddy Krueger and three times seven is twenty-one and the capital of Poland is Warsaw. And his mam.

And Mark.

Fuck.

 

*

 

The rest of the shoot went as quickly as he could get away with. He'd managed to suppress things enough but the moment he saw Mark again, fresh off his own shoot and still looking a bit dishevelled and dazed it was damn near impossible to not just leap on him, tear off all his clothes, and fuck him right there on the floor in front of the greenscreen.

They headed to the airport and were shunted onto the plane. No first class, not on a little jaunt to Belfast, just business class. Not that Nicky minded really but there wasn't quite so much privacy up here and it was three to a row instead of two, which meant Kian was obliviously sitting on the other side of him, gabbing along about some bullshit or other while Nicky was very determinedly trying not to think about how red Mark's lips were.

“Might take a nap,” he managed to say, affecting a yawn. “Wake me when we get there?”  
  
“Yeah, sure Nix.” Kian paused. “You alright, actually? You looked a bit sweaty today.”

“And you looked a bit balding, Kian, but we don't bring that up.”

“Shit, I was just checking.” His hands raised in self-defence, then, as Nicky settled back, drifted up to pat the top of his head. “I'm not.” Nicky shrugged, closing his eyes. “I'm not, though. Mark?”

“You're not,” Mark sighed, though Nicky knew he didn't believe that entirely. They'd had this conversation a couple of weeks ago, giggling about how Kian growing his hair was compensation for the amount of pink skin showing through up top. “You have excellent hair.”

Nicky rolled his eyes beneath closed lids and settled in to get some sleep.

 

*

 

“Nix.”

He opened his eyes, jumped as he caught large blue ones that stared back. There was a hand on his shoulder, nudging him lightly from sleep.

“Wha?”

Mark glanced around. Nicky looked over his shoulder. Kian's seat was empty, and Shane was across the aisle with his headphones plugged into the armrest, a magazine open on his lap.

“I need to go to the toilet.”

“Brilliant.” Nicky pulled a face. “Why are you telling me? You're a grown-up. Go on.”

“No, erm...” Mark's cheeks went delightfully pink. “I need to... go to the toilet.” Nicky stared at him in foggy confusion. Then he saw eyes flick downward, glancing at his crotch.

Oh.

“Ehm...” He glanced at his watch. They still had twenty minutes or so until they started their descent, he supposed. Plenty of time. And he was so bloody on edge it would probably be over in a moment. He could feel his predicament coming back again already at Mark's pointed glance, the hand that was sneaking under the armrest to brush lightly at his thigh. Blue eyes stared at him hungrily over a bitten lip.

He made a decision.

“Off you go.” He shrugged. “See you soon.”

“Yeah. Um.” Mark nodded, standing up. And oh, bulge and hardness and fucking hell he was about to drool down his own chin if Mark didn't move soon. His boyfriend saw him looking, smirked back. “See you soon.”

Nicky was down the aisle before Mark had even finished closing the door.

“Hey, Nico.” Kian was just coming out of the other cubicle. “You need...?” He stepped out of the way. Nicky stared at the open door, at the other one that had been pushed closed but not locked yet.

“Uh... not sure I want that one if you've been in there,” he tried to joke, reaching for the other handle. But then he realised he wasn't sure how well hidden Mark would be if he just pushed the door open. It was a tiny cubicle and Kian was still standing right there, not able to go back to his seat yet as the food trolley pushed its way up the aisle. The lock on Mark's door snapped closed.

He slid into the one Kian vacated and when he came back out the stall opposite was open and Kian was back in his seat. Nobody seemed to be looking his way so he nudged the door slightly, bit off a laugh when a hand reached out and grabbed him.

“Hey,” Mark whispered. It was cramped in here. Nicky reached behind and slid the lock closed, giggling when fingers started grappling at his jeans. There was nowhere to crouch or kneel so it appeared a blowjob was off the table. There was a hand around him a second later though, starting a fast stroke that had him hissing through his teeth, twisting in Mark's hand like a fish on a line.

“Yes.” He gasped, eyes squeezing shut. Kisses bit down his throat. “I've been hard for fucking _hours_.”

“Me too. Jesus I want you,” Mark breathed, his hand speeding up. “Need you.”

“Ah.” He bit his lip. “Need you more.” His mouth was captured again and he yelped as he was pinned to the sink, his head thunking off the wall in the cramped space. “Ow.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” He laughed, rubbing the back of his head with the hand not clamped on Mark's shoulder. It came back with blood on it. They both stared. “Oh,” he said vaguely, feeling his stomach roll. “Oh shit.”

“Shit.” Mark tugged him back down off the sink while he kept staring at his hand, turned him around. He hissed as fingers carefully parted his hair. “Shit. I think you hit the corner...” He heard the toilet paper rattle and then Mark was dabbing at it.

“Is it bad?”

“No. Shit. I'm sorry.” He bit his lip as the pain finally started to set in. Like a thud and a sting all in one go. “It's sort of pissing blood.”

“Fuck. Ow.” He winced, watching in the mirror as Mark leaned closer, hand still dabbing. The toilet paper was spotted red. “This is the worst anniversary ever.”

“It's not great.” Mark's eyes crinkled in a laugh, though. Nicky felt a fond rush of love sidle past the throb of pain. “I'm really sorry. I just wanted to actually have sex on our actual anniversary.”

“Me too.” Nicky rested his forehead on the cold mirror while Mark tossed the paper aside and grabbed some more. “I hate this. The sneaking around. We've kissed more in toilets today than anywhere else. What's that say?”

“Yeah,” Mark said quietly. When Nicky looked up his face was sombre in the reflection. “I don't know. I don't exactly want to take an ad out in the paper. It's too...” He sighed. “I don't want everyone staring at us like we're about to start fucking or... or like we're going to have a fight and ruin everything. It feels too...” He trailed off, shrugging. “I love you. Why is it anyone's business?”

“I know.” He hissed as Mark touched a sore spot. Fingers paused slightly, then began to dab again. “Maybe we should just tell... I don't know. The lads. Our families.” He felt his stomach pinch. It hurt not saying anything to his family, drifting along like he was still broken up over Georgina. “I want to take you home for family dinner. I don't want to spend Christmas apart again.”

“Oh.” Mark bit his lip. “That sounds nice.”

“It does,” Nicky murmured. “Please.” A kiss brushed his ear.

“Okay.” Mark nodded. “Yeah. Families.”

“And the lads?”

“Not yet.” Mark sighed. “I'm not...” He threw away the toilet paper and Nicky turned back around, looking into big blue eyes filled with conflict. “I've known them my whole life, you know? It feels too much like...” He looked away. Nicky brought his gaze back up with a finger on his chin. “What if they look at me differently? Like I've been lying this whole time?”

“What does that make me then?”

“I don't...” A forehead pressed gently to his. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Nicky murmured. “Do you think maybe this will fall apart? Is that it? Like, why tell people when you'll just have to take it back later?” He saw Mark's cheeks turn a little pink. “Because I'm not about to leave you. I'm not saying I love you for now. I'm saying I love you. And eventually we'll have to say something because I can't see myself letting you go. I'm staying right here.”

“Bryan wasn't going either,” Mark said quietly. “And then he did. He got sick of us.”

“I'm not Bryan.” Nicky nudged him up into a kiss. “And I'm not going to get sick of you.”

“Yeah, but...” A plump red lip was chewed anxiously. “You and Georgina were together ages, right?”

“And?” He found himself smiling. This boy was just too precious. “You want to assume we're going to end before we've even started? That's depressing. I grew up. We both did. And we wanted different things. Now I'm all grown up and I just want you.” He kissed the tip of a pink nose, ignoring the throb of pain still settled into the back of his skull. “Bryan made a choice. This is mine.” He carded fingers through soft hair. The sink was digging into his back but he didn't care in the slightest even with their feet practically on top of each other in the small space. “You're my choice.”

“Oh.” Mark was going bright red. “Erm.”

“I love you.” Nicky whispered. “I want you.”

“I... I love you too. Like that.” Mark admitted softly. “I don't like having to sneak into your room and sneak out again in the morning. It makes me feel like a... an escort or a groupie or something. Not when...” Fingers stroked carefully up his arm. “Not yet. But soon, okay? I just need to...”

“Whenever you like.” Nicky nodded. “No rush. We've got loads of time.”

 

*

 

The Odyssey was mental. They could hear the screaming from the dressing rooms. Shane was bouncing around the place like a rubber ball. Kian was pacing the halls, wandering in and out as though he was checking on everyone. As if they were going to go somewhere. He'd just wandered off again when Mark stuck his head in.

“Hey.” Nicky looked up, got a tentative smile. Things had been a bit weird since their conversation on the plane. They'd snuck back out of the toilets. If they'd been gone any longer it would have raised suspicions, and Nicky's head was sort of throbbing. The last half hour of their flight had been reasonably uneventful. He'd tugged on a cap out of his carry-on luggage to hide the blood and the others hadn't noticed. They'd taken a few photos with fans on the way through arrivals and then been ushered into their separate changing rooms as soon as they'd been out of the car.

“Hey.” Nicky grinned. “Coming in?”

“No. Erm... yeah. Maybe.” He sidled in, the door clicking closed behind him. “Just wanted to say... have a good show, basically. You know?”

“You too.” He felt a smile stretch his cheeks. It was always like that with Mark. Like the younger boy lit a sparkler in his chest. “Kiss for luck?”

“Okay.” He slunk a little lower, bent down to drop a chaste kiss on Nicky's mouth. “I'm sorry about today.”

“For what?”

“You know. Bit of a shambles.” Mark sucked in a breath, his fingers tangling together. “I just... I wanted to be with you this morning and then...”

“Not your fault.” His hand drifted to the back of his head. It was still sore but he'd brushed the hair out enough to cover the evidence and there didn't seem to be any lasting damage. Just a slightly bruised cut that wasn't bleeding any more. “It wasn't the same anyway, trying to get off in toilets. I wanted to finish it in bed. Take a bit of time.”

“Yeah.” Mark sighed. “Well...”

“Where you going?” Nicky caught his hand as he went to turn away. Troubled eyes turned back onto him. “Is everything okay?”

“I don't know. Nervous.” Mark bit his lip. “Never done this without Bryan. Think it'll be okay?”

“I think you'll start singing and it won't make a difference.” Nicky smiled, standing up. “You'll be gorgeous and no-one will even notice he's gone. Won't notice the rest of us there either.”

“Yeah. Right.” Mark laughed gently. Nicky muted it with a kiss.

“How could they notice anyone else? I never do.”

“You're mad.”

“No, just in love.” He kissed Mark again, brushing over full lips. “There's no-one else for me, babe. Everyone else just disappears.”

“Sap.”

“Yeah. Probably.” Nicky grinned, pressing his hands to two pink cheeks. They were hot under his palms. “Come on. Let's get you out there.”

 

*

 

The show was...

Nicky had thought it would be weird. And it was, he supposed. But when the lights dropped and the music started he found himself having as good a time as ever, like he was being lifted on a wave of screams and couldn't have noticed what the others were doing if he'd tried.

And then fingers brushed his hand on the way past and he couldn't notice anyone but Mark.

He was gorgeous. Bloody glorious. Singing like something was lifting out of his chest, like his whole world had shrunk to the music, to the crowd shrieking in front of him. Flushed and a bit sweaty and his arse like a fucking cherry in those white pin-striped trousers and god Nicky loved him. Wanted to go over and wrap both arms around him and tell him how much. That the sex was nothing compared to feeling a hand slide into his under the table, that getting sucked off paled in comparison to how Mark looked when he laughed.

How he looked when Nicky was singing Bryan's verse in My Love, this glow of utter pride, utter love, and Nicky felt like his voice could reach the rafters.

 

*

 

“That was mental!” Shane was still bouncing all over the place, though at least he was passing out drinks while he did it. Nicky accepted a vodka and downed it quickly, feeling it sizzle away as it hit his stomach. He was too buzzed to feel it, felt drunk on excitement and pride and the kiss Mark had yanked him into when they were off the stage and hidden behind a hallway corner. “Nicky! That was mental!”

“It was!” Nicky agreed, accepting a hug along with his drink. “Proud of you, mate.”

“You too! All of you.” Kian had just wandered over as well. The afterparty was packed. First night of the tour and the hotel VIP room was crammed with people. Crew and wardrobe and musicians. “Kian! That was mental!”

“I know!” Kian laughed, got a hug as well. Mark did too, when he sidled up. “Bloody brilliant, lads. Who needs him, right?”

“I wish he was here,” Mark whispered. Nicky looked up, squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. The younger boy had always been closest with Bryan. They were stark opposites – careful and spontaneous, thoughtful and mad, but they'd always gotten along in a way Nicky couldn't understand, like they validated each other's insecurities.

“Me too,” Kian said quietly. “I mean, I'm fucking pissed off, but...”

“Yeah.” Shane nodded. “I know.” He sighed, deflating a little. “Tonight was amazing, though. I think we can do this without him. You know?”

“I think we can absolutely kill it,” Nicky agreed. “It's just a shame he couldn't come.”

“Yeah.” Mark pursed his lips. “I guess... I guess we just have to be closer, or whatever. Make sure... you know. That we're honest with each other.” He was saying it slowly, looked like he wasn't quite sure where the words were coming from. Nicky looked up at him in surprise, saw blushing cheeks and a bitten lip. Got a small smile.

“Yeah.” Kian nodded. “I don't want another surprise like that. Things are wrong we have to... to talk about it. Or at least know. Maybe if we had we could have... I don't know. Changed things up, moved our schedule around or something, tried to make things easier. It wouldn't have gone this far.”

“Yeah.” Nicky nodded. He hesitated, looked up at Mark, who was still biting his lip. “Can I say something?” He saw Shane nod. “I um... I'm seeing someone.” Kian's mouth opened in surprise. “And... and it's sort of on the quiet because it's a bit...” He took a deep breath. “It's a lad. A man, I mean. And I think I'm sort of in love with him,” he added, when he saw Shane's jaw drop. “I know I am. He doesn't want the attention so I haven't said but...” Oh, his heart was really starting to hammer now. He could feel the pulse in his throat. “Yeah. That's what's going on with me.”

“Shit.” Kian looked like he didn't know what to say, so he was filling the silence with swearing. “Fuck. Um...”

“But...” Shane scratched the back of his neck. “But you like girls. You and Georgina...”

“I like girls as well, yeah.” Nicky nodded. Kian was still staring. Mark looked pale. “I didn't want to make a fuss. He's not out yet and we didn't want to make a thing of it so...”

“How long's that been going on?”

“About...” Nicky took a deep breath, looking at two expectant faces. “'bout a year.” He mumbled. Kian began to cough. “So... yeah.”

“Uh...” Shane swallowed. Then Nicky was pulled into a hug. A sweet, friendly hug that didn't feel forced or distant. “Cool,” Shane said. “You idiot, you should have said!”

“Shit. Okay. Fuck.” Kian pulled him into one as well. “That's a bit unexpected. It's fine, though. Of course it is.” He held Nicky back at arm's length, squinting. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Nicky grinned. “Never been more sure of anything, honestly.” Mark looked like he was about to pass out. “You know when you just know?”

“Yeah...” Shane looked like he was getting a bit emotional, bless him. “Well, I'm happy for you if you're happy. When do we get to meet him?”

“When he's ready.” Nicky shrugged. “I think he's a bit nervous, you know? And I'll wait. All the time in the world.” A smile tugged at the corners of Mark's panicked frown.

“I'm sure he's a good lad.” Kian nodded. “Tell him to hurry up, though. We don't bloody bite, do we? It'll be nice having someone else on the road anyway. Family and that. Then we just have to wait for Mark to pair off.” The blushing boy was nudged with a friendly elbow. “Come on mate. Even Nicky's sorted now.”

“I... um...” Mark swallowed. “I just have to...” And then without finishing his sentence he walked away, banging into the toilets. Shane and Kian stared after him.

“Erm...” Shane's lips pursed. “Didn't take him for having a problem with it.” He looked anxiously at Nicky. “I'll go talk to him. Bit of a surprise, maybe.”

“It's fine.” Nicky caught his arm as he went to walk away. “I'll go.” He followed Mark, feeling eyes bore into his back the whole way and sure he was about to hear them start whispering.

“Mark?” The toilets were empty except for a single closed stall.

“Go away.”

“Babe...” Nicky sighed, leaning against the sink opposite. “Come on. They're fine with it.” He was answered with long silence. “What's wrong?”

“That wasn't fair.” Mark's voice sounded heavy with unshed tears. “Why didn't you tell me you were going to do that?”

“I didn't out you. I just wanted to...” He sighed. “I got sick of pretending. And now we know, you know? One for the team. If you want to come out too they won't be upset or anything. They'll probably be happy for us.”

“I wanted to come out together though.” Mark's murmur was almost so quiet as to be inaudible. “I wanted to do it with you.”

“You still can.”

“No.” Mark's voice was frustrated. “Now it just sounds like 'me too'. I didn't want that. I wanted it to be about us. Flying leap, sort of thing.”

Nicky shrugged. He didn't know what to say. The cat was pretty much out of the bag now. He knocked gently on the door and, after a long silence, the lock turned. He pushed inside.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Mark sighed. Nicky felt his stomach turn a guilty roll. Mark looked small and miserable. He crouched down at his boyfriend's feet, putting his hands over ones that were clasped in a ball in Mark's lap, fingers wound tensely together.

“Sorry. I didn't think it through.”

“It's fine,” Mark murmured. “It's your business, I guess. If you want to come out. Erm... congratulations, I guess? I'm happy for you.”

“Love...” He bent in, put his arms around Mark's waist, hands beginning to stroke a stiff back. A chin landed on his shoulder. Nicky kissed a hot cheek, felt Mark nuzzle into him slightly, like he was seeking comfort, trying to dig it out of Nicky's skin. “Sorry. I really am.” He kissed Mark's cheek again. “I'm not sorry I did it, but I'm sorry we didn't do it together, if that's what you wanted.” He felt Mark shrug slightly. He bit playfully at Mark's ear, knew it usually made him giggle, but the sombre silence didn't break. Kissed it. Felt Mark shift into him.

He felt hands close carefully on his sides. Mark let out a long sigh.

“They were really okay with it.”

“They really were,” Nicky assured him. His own heart was still hammering. He'd been nervous. Didn't know why, now. It was only bloody Shane and Kian.

“Maybe...” Mark hesitated. “Maybe if we said something we could have our own room together, then.” He paused again. Nicky didn't reply, didn't want to derail his train of thought. “I don't want other people to know, though. Just us.”

“Okay.”

“I'm really annoyed at you, though."

“I know.” Nicky kissed his cheek. “I'm sorry. I should have asked you before I did that.”

“You should have.” The boy against him sagged. “You're serious about this, though? About me?”

“Never been more serious about anything in my life.” Mark made a soft, contented hum. Nicky grinned. “It's been a really good year. You want to do it again a bunch of times?”

“I'd... like that.” Mark pulled back slightly. He was flushed, but despite the obvious panic and upset, there was something hesitantly excited dancing in his eyes. Nicky touched his cheek, saw full lips twitch into a small smile. “I don't want to do it here, though. Let's just get through tonight, and we can look at it in the morning.”

“Whatever you need.” God, he was beautiful. “You want to get out of here?”

“No. Let's stay for a bit. Then we can sneak off.” The smile was a little bigger. Nicky kissed it. “Okay,” he breathed. Stood up. Nicky went with him. All squashed together in the stall. Nicky drew him into a hug, glad nobody else had needed to pee while they were talking. Mark kissed his ear.

“Come on.” Nicky took his hand. “I think we both need a drink.”

 

*

 

They had a few drinks. The other lads did too. Nicky could see them wanting to ask more questions, could see them holding back as well. Maybe because they didn't want to look like they were giving an interrogation, maybe because they were in public, but a few times Nicky saw one of them go to say something and then stop, blush and look away. Nicky didn't bother to comment.

A couple of hours later and he was stood at the bar with Mark, sipping on what was probably plus one on his limit of beer. Mark had just pretended he hadn't been feeling well, and they'd come out together all smiles, though Nicky could still see the tense set to his shoulders, like he wasn't sure quite where to put himself.

“Nicky?”

“Yeah.” Nicky wanted to reach out a hand, entwine their fingers together. Instead he settled for taking a sip of his beer. His head was spinning a little.

“I'm sorry we didn't have sex on our anniversary.”

Nicky glanced at his watch. Just after midnight.

“S'okay.” He glanced at his watch again. “You know, we woke up late. And with daylight savings and everything, if we were going by yesterday's standards, it's still only ten past eleven.” He looked up at Mark, smirking. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Get it over the line with a quickie?” Mark snickered. “It's still tomorrow, you know.”

“I won't tell if you won't.” Nicky stood up. Necked the rest of his beer. “Come on. It's only early. And anyway, wasn't it like three in the morning that we first made out?” Mark shrugged. “See. Still counts.” He put the glass down, started walking.

A few seconds later Mark fell into step behind him.

The cab ride was mercifully quick. They banged back into Mark's hotel room at half-past. The door slammed. Mark was already on him, mouths locked together, hands wriggling down the back of his jeans. Nicky undid the belt, felt the hands sink lower, and then began to make quick work of Mark's trousers, wanting to feel everything at once.

“Fuck me,” Nicky urged. “Been wanting it since this morning.”

“Definitely.” Mark yanked him close.

“Lube? Condoms?”

“Bag on the dresser.” Mark let him go to get them. Nicky stood, went to rummage. When he glanced back over Mark was spread out on the sheets, looking enticing as hell. Nicky swallowed, looked back into the bag. “I don't know why you're still dressed.”

“Point taken.” Mark started to wriggle out of his clothes.

“Lube.” He tossed the packet at his boyfriend. “Condoms.” Nicky peered deeper. “Condoms...”

“Should be in the bottom.”

“Not seeing them.” Nicky pulled the bag open wider, shoved his hand deeper. “You sure?”

“Erm...” Mark sat up. Nicky handed him the bag. He looked inside. “Fuck.”

“Are you out?”

“Don't know. I...” He hesitated. “Oh shit. This morning. Your room.”

“Ah... shit.” Nicky ran a hand over his face, took stock of the situation. Hard as hell, both of them in pretty unambiguous states of undress. And it was almost one in the morning. They were running out of bloody time. He was five floors up from Mark. It wasn't like he was taking the stairs in this state.

“Oh well.” Mark looked like he was trying to make the best of it. It was very sweet. “Erm... want to make out a bit, then?”

“Yeah, I guess.” That'd be fine too. A blowjob, maybe a bit of a cheeky handy and some snogging. That sounded really nice. Still...

“Come here,” Mark urged. Nicky looked at him. At flushed cheeks and pale skin and the bulge in his boxers.

“Maybe...” Nicky hesitated. “Maybe we don't need condoms,” he said quietly. Looked up at Mark, who was staring at him in surprise. “When did you get your last checkup?”

“Had my medicals for the tour.” Nicky nodded. He'd had the same, a once-over to make sure they were physically fit for all that dancing they weren't used to, for insurance in case one of them dropped dead onstage. Scans and blood and all sorts. “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean...” He took a deep breath. “I said I was serious, right?”

“You don't have to prove anything.”

“I know. I just...” He smiled. Couldn't not, when he saw the affectionate, baffled look on Mark's face. “I love you. I trust you. I'm not trying to prove I'm serious about this, I'm just... serious about it. Serious enough that... this feels okay.” He sat down on the edge of the bed. Mark was still staring at him like he was a Martian. “If it doesn't for you, then that's fine.”

“Oh.” Mark looked away. Chewed his lip. “Oh,” he breathed. “Erm.” His hand found Nicky's, squeezed it gently. “I haven't... been with anyone else.” He glanced up slightly. “I don't want to be with anyone else.”

“Me either.” Nicky squeezed back. “Up to you.”

“Bit of pressure,” Mark joked, though his eyes were serious. A smile darted across his mouth. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Mark pursed his lips, eyes shifting like he was trying to look at the situation from every angle at once. He squinted slightly, looked up at Nicky. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Nicky's heart gave a nervous leap.

“Okay,” Mark repeated. “Let's...”

“Okay.” Nicky huffed out a breath. “Well.” He glanced at his watch. “We're running out of time.”

“I don't care.” A hand reached out. Nicky took it. “Happy anniversary, Nico.”

“Happy anniversary.” He sat down, leaned his head into a strong shoulder. A kiss brushed his hair. “Love you so much.”

“Sorry it's been a shit one.”

“It hasn't.” It had. But here he was, out the other side, Mark warm and real against his skin. An arm wrapped around his waist. He shifted closer. It was bloody worth it. “Let's go slow, okay?”

They did. Kissed for ages, naked and necking carefully on the bed, Mark's fingers everywhere at once, Nicky's own hands touching everything they could. By the time a hand skimmed over the crack of his arse he was a heaving mess, his skin sizzling under slow touches. A finger pressed gently, soothing him open.

“Love you,” Nicky whispered. “Love you, love you.”

Mark echoed it, nudged in slightly, and Nicky bit his lip to hold off a cry. Wriggled into Mark's touch, wanting all of it at once The finger stroked over him again. He whined a desperate gasp as kisses sucked up his jaw.

“That's it.” Nicky gulped at the soft, lustful whisper in his ear. “That's it. Oh...” Mark hissed in a breath. Nicky groaned, tried to back onto it.

“Touch me,” he urged. Mark licked up his jaw, bit gently at his neck. Three fingers massaged him slowly, rubbing him open so carefully it was maddening. Two slipped in. He groaned. Mark did as well, slippery fingers pushing in deeper, a third joining them. Easy. Deep and slick and so so _ready._

“You still sure?”

“Been sure for over a year,” Nicky promised. He hitched his legs a little higher. This was quite tame, just good old missionary. Usually they were trying to twist themselves into a human pretzel. But he wanted to see Mark for this one, look in his eyes.

Mark sank in.

Nicky bit his lip against a whine, head tilting back. A slow, aching rush of heat and _spread_. He thought he could feel it in his fingertips, the sensation buzzing through him like electricity, shivering through his skin. Mark was breathing fast, clutching at him, gulping in lungfuls of air like they weren't enough.

“Oh god,” Mark muttered. His fingers were too tight on Nicky's arm. It felt amazing. Desperation and ownership, leaving marks in his skin. Nicky clung back. Raked his fingers up a strong back, trying to cling to something. “Oh _fuck_.”

“Different?”

“Just a bit.” Mark's laugh was shaky. “You feel...” He nudged a little deeper. Nicky shuddered. “Fuck, you feel good.” His hips rolled. Nicky drove back, tried to angle into the right spot. Mark thrust again. And there. God. He moaned, arched, toes curling at the sudden jolt of pressure.

“There,” he urged. “There, don't stop.”

Mark didn't. Nicky hung on tight, felt Mark drive deep, hands clutch at him while he clutched back, trying to touch every bit of his boyfriend, fingers curling around his arms, sliding up his thighs and arse, pulling him deeper and clawing up his back. Teeth bit down his throat, growls rushing across his skin with every thrust. It was heaven. Bloody fucking heaven.

He squeezed down, heard Mark groan, felt him slide and god wasn't _that_ the best feeling. Raw and swollen and twitching inside him while Nicky pulled him to the edge.

“Really close,” Mark panted. “Want me to...?”

“Come inside me,” Nicky breathed. “Do it.” He heard Mark whimper. Blue eyes locked with his, dazed and blown. Nicky pulled him deeper, arched his back, felt Mark _grind_ against his prostate. He yelped. Felt Mark throb and fill. Actually bloody felt it, pulling him open a little further again for the last dizzying thrusts.

Mark came with a groan. Nicky twisted down, felt Mark swell, felt everything swell, filling him up all at once while he pushed down, tried to get as much inside as he could, as much of Mark, as his boyfriend shuddered to a stop after what felt like an age, panting against his skin.

“Nicky...” Mark was starting to sag, collapsing against him. Kisses sucked down his jaw. “I...”

“Love you,” Nicky finished. He heard Mark giggle, slightly hysterical and worn-out. “Stay inside me,” Nicky whispered. “Don't go anywhere.” Mark nodded and slid a hand between them, caught up Nicky's erection. Nicky clung to him, eyes squeezed shut, felt Mark shift in a little to keep the connection as he began to soften.

He came with a gasp, Mark's lips locked tightly to his.

Then he closed his eyes, smiling when a dark head nestled into his shoulder, Mark thick and sticky and soft inside him.

 

*

 

“There's an awful lot of clean-up involved,” Nicky announced.

“What?” Mark stuck his head around the door, fingers working the buttons on the shirt he'd pulled on. Nicky peered around the shower curtain.

“Clean-up. There's a lot.” He scrubbed. They'd fallen asleep, woken up that morning just about glued together. Mark had had first shower while Nicky tried to figure out how to walk without making a mess. “It's all crusty."

“Romantic.”

“It's very romantic. We just have to remember to shower right after.” He stuck two fingers up his arse, trying to clean up. Saw Mark watching. “This doing it for you, is it?”

“What, you fingering yourself? Nah.” Mark smirked. Nicky grinned back, began to wash his face. “What do you think about having the lads up to our room for breakfast?”

“Why? We can just go downstairs.”

“Yeah. I know, but...” Mark hesitated. “Bit more private, you know?”

“Oh.” Nicky realised. They had an easy morning today, mostly just chilling out before they headed for the gig in the afternoon. When he rinsed soap out of his eyes and opened them, Mark was lurking nervously in the doorway, still fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. Nicky turned off the shower.

He climbed out, kissed Mark carefully. Didn't want to get Mark's dry clothes wet, but wanted to pull him in so tight, melt into his skin again. A teasing hand groped at his naked cock, and he giggled, slapping Mark's shoulder.

“Maybe head up to my room instead,” Nicky suggested. “This one smells a bit.”

“Good point.” Mark blushed. “I'll erm... call the lads, then?”

“In a minute.” Nicky kissed him again. “I love you.”

“I know. I'm sorry about... yesterday.” Fingers traced his jaw. “You're so beautiful,” Mark breathed. Nicky nuzzled into his cheek. “We're definitely going to have to start rooming together, though.”

“Why Mark, it's only been a year,” Nicky teased. “Big step?”

“Big step,” Mark agreed. Nicky smiled. “You call Shane, I'll call Kian?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Nicky reached for a towel.

When he turned around Mark was dialling hesitantly, cheeks pink. He glanced up, caught Nicky's eye, and Nicky saw a nervous smile.

Mark's eyes were sure, though. Soft and radiating love. Nicky smiled back.

“Oh, hey, Kian,” Mark said. “Yeah, I know what time it is.” He chuckled. “Erm... could you come up to Nicky's for breakfast? We need to have a chat, the four of us. No, god I'm not quitting.” He laughed. “No, it's... it's a good thing.” His eyes caught Nicky's again. “Definitely a good thing.

Nicky grabbed his own phone, sat down on the bed beside him.

He began to dial Shane's number, his other hand slipping into Mark's and squeezing tight.

 


End file.
